1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating display element which is provided with a display surface structure having a plurality of display surfaces and is arranged to select one of the display surfaces by rotating the display surface structure. Furthermore, the invention pertains to a display unit using such a rotating display element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various rotating display elements of this kind have been proposed, which are defective in that a rotating mechanism for driving the display surface structure must be provided separately of the rotating display element, or in that a selected one of the display surfaces of the display surface structure does not assume its correct position.
Furthermore, a variety of display units using the rotating display element have also been proposed in the past but, in addition to the abovesaid defects of the rotating display element, the conventional display units possess the drawback of involving the use of complex means for selecting the plurality of display surfaces of the display surface structure of the rotating display element.